Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games + VeggieTales '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''crossover series of games that features elements from ''VeggieTales. It was developed by Nintendo and Sega and was published by Sega. It is for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters In total, there are 30 playable characters, in addition to guest characters for each event. Mario Series mario_PNG88.png|Mario Download-Luigi-PNG-Photos-For-Designing-Projects-1000x1453.png|Luigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Peach_2.png|Peach 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Daisy YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi Bowser-PNG-Photo.png|Bowser 1200px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. 1200px-SMPWario.png|Wario 1200px-SuperMarioParty_Waluigi.png|Waluigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong Sonic Series d8pzcgn-2b57ce6d-20a8-44b2-abc1-771c0f122c3d.png|Sonic BBTails.png|Tails Chara_knuckles.png|Knuckles 269593_amy-rose-png.png|Amy DxILArWX0AA9GxD.png|Dr. Eggman shadow-the-hedgehog-smashwiki-the-super-smash-bros-wiki-shadow-the-hedgehog-png-250_408.png|Shadow TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze TSR_Silver.png|Silver 5370297_thumb.png|Metal Sonic Vector_Team_Sonic_Racing.png|Vector VeggieTales Series 5c4ee791bb7e2a029589d1e4.png|Larry Bob_the_Tomato.png|Bob Junior_Asparagus.png|Junior 5c4ee86fbb7e2a029589d1f9.png|Petunia 5c4ee7adbb7e2a029589d1e7.png|Laura 304-3040430_archibald-asparagus-with-red-bow-tie-clipart.png|Archibald Jimmy_Gourd.png|Jimmy 5c4ee697bb7e2a029589d1cd.png|Jerry 5c4ee9a3bb7e2a029589d218.png|Madame Blueberry 5c4eea0abb7e2a029589d221.png|Pa Grape Guest Characters 1200px-NSMBUDX_Nabbit.png|Nabbit (100m Sprint/Dream Race) 1200px-DiddyKong2.png|Diddy Kong (110m Hurdles) 1200px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe_Toadette.png|Toadette (4x100m Relay) 220px-RosalinaMP10.png|Rosalina (Rhythmic Gymnastics) 1200px-SMO_Art_-_Pauline.png|Pauline (100m Freestyle Swimming) Green_Koopa_New.png|Koopa Troopa (Football/Dream Football) 230px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig (Fencing) Sonic-Espio-2-PNG.png|Espio (Long Jump) TSR_Big.png|Big (Discus Throw) 1200px-Rio2016_Zazz.png|Zazz (Table Tennis) Mighty_the_armadillo_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-darj3jm.png|Mighty (Beach Volleyball) Sticks_2_-_Rio2016.png|Sticks (Archery) TSR_Zavok.png|Zavok (Boxing/Dream Boxing) k80oxtry3qk11.png|Wave (BMX) Large_Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer (Javelin Throw) GEORGIE.png|George (Canoe Sprint 1000m) annie01.png|Annie (Surfing) Percy_Pea.png|Percy (Sport Climbing) 5c4ee821bb7e2a029589d1f4.png|Mr. Lunt (Equestrian) Leaderscallion.png|Scallion #1 (Rugby Sevens) PeachPromo.png|The Peach (Skateboard - Park) Non-Playable Characters Supporting * Toad * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Cream * Cheese * Orbot * Cubot * Charmy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirp * Porker * Tux * Jean Claude * Philippe * Khalil * Peas * Carrots Rivals * King Boo * Birdo * Kamek * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Infinite * Eggman Nega * The Fib * Rumor Weed * Curly * Dr. Flurry * Bad Apple Events There are a total of 24 events in the game. There are 21 Olympic events and 3 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Surfing * Sport Climbing * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Archery * Boxing * Fencing * BMX * Skateboarding - Park * Dream Race * Dream Football * Dream Boxing Locations Each of the Dream events take place at a Mario, Sonic, or VeggieTales location respectively. * Mushroom Kingdom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Football) * Windy Hill Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Race) * Larry Cave from ''The League of Incredible Vegetables ''(Dream Boxing) Songs These are the songs that you can select in Rhythmic Gymnastics: * William Tell Overture * 1812 Overture * Fur Elise * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Larry's High Silk Hat from Lyle the Kindly Viking Story Mode The game features a story mode where you face off against the guest characters and stop the villains from taking over the Olympics. Plot Mario, Sonic, and friends are competing in an intense game of football. Mario's team consisting of Luigi, Sonic, and Bob outsmarts the team of Yoshi, Larry, Knuckles, and Shadow. All of a sudden, a dark cloud forms above the stadium. This brings much concern to Toad and Cream. Toad makes sure everyone gets to cover. That's when he spots a bunch of villains come out of the shadows. Toad wonders what they could possibly want. Dr. Flurry demands that they should be allowed to compete in the Olympics. Cream thinks there was a reason they weren't invited. They demand respect, but Toad says that none of them were invited, again. The villains then decide to cancel the Olympics. Mario and Sonic know this means trouble, so they head out to save the day. Rivals You face off against the rivals at different times of the day. Each rival is faced in a special event. * King Boo (4x100m Relay) * Birdo (Archery) * Kamek (Dream Race) * Dry Bones (Rugby Sevens) * Dry Bowser (Boxing) * Omega (100m Sprint) * Rouge (Beach Volleyball) * Jet (Dream Football) * Infinite (Sport Climbing) * Eggman Nega (Fencing) * The Fib (Dream Boxing) * Rumor Weed (110m Hurdles) * Curly (BMX) * Dr. Flurry (Equestrian) * Bad Apple (Table Tennis) Collectibles Trophies You can unlock 120 trophies in the game based on respective series. Trophies can be unlocked by completing Challenges within the game, or through story mode. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Nabbit * Diddy Kong * Toadette * Rosalina * Pauline * Koopa Troopa * Ludwig * King Boo * Birdo * Kamek * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Toad * Lakitu * Shy Guy * Larry * Roy * Lemmy * Wendy * Iggy * Morton * Boom Boom * Luma * Cappy * Pianta * King K. Rool * Fire Mario * Bee Mario * Propeller Mario * Gold Mario * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Big * Zazz * Mighty * Sticks * Zavok * Wave * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Infinite * Eggman Nega * Cream & Cheese * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Fauna * Egg Pawn * Zomom * Zeena * Zor * Master Zik * Ermel * Marine * Tikal * Chip * Wisps * Avatar * Werehog * Super Sonic * Larry * Bob * Junior * Petunia * Laura * Archibald * Jimmy * Jerry * Madame Blueberry * Pa Grape * Mr. Nezzer * George * Annie * Percy * Mr. Lunt * Scallion #1 * The Peach * The Fib * Rumor Weed * Curly * Dr. Flurry * Bad Apple * The French Peas * Khalil * Scallion #2 & #3 * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Tom * Rosie * Ma Grape * Bruce * Nicky * Goliath * Gordon * Apollo * Buzz-Saw Louie * Lenny * Frankencelery * LarryBoy * Thingamabob Music Music can be unlocked through Challenges or Story Mode. There are a total of 84 songs in the game. These songs can be changed out in place of regular event music. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Ludwig's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Lazy Days from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Mighty's Theme) * Sticks from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks' Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * I Can Be Your Friend from ''Are You My Neighbor? * Stand! from Rack, Shack, and Benny * Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle * Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space * Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking * In the Belly of the Whale from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * I Want To Dance from A Snoodle's Tale * The Feeling of Finishing from Sumo of the Opera * Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke Overture from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * To Have a Gift from Lord of the Beans * Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Temptation Song from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Fanfare of Horns and Flashlights from Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Bunny Song from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny ''(Mr. Nezzer's Theme) * Good Morning George from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny ''(George's Theme) * Thankfulness Song from ''Madame Blueberry ''(Annie's Theme) * It's Lenny's Fault from ''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space ''(Percy's Theme) * His Cheeseburger from ''Madame Blueberry ''(Mr. Lunt's Theme) * Salesmunz Rap from ''Madame Blueberry ''(Scallion #1's Theme) * The Hairbrush Song from ''Are You My Neighbor? ''(The Peach's Theme) Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Video Games Category:Products Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Sonic